


Good Night and Good Luck

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Where the Truth Lies (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanny doesn't need anything, especially not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night and Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2006.

Lanny couldn't be a fruit. He'd grown up poor and Jewish. Some people would tell you neither one of those was an impediment to a career in show business, but when you lost the plum role of the Colgate Kid because your nose was too big, or when you couldn't make it to the audition for Chuckie's Television Playhouse because your father drank the last of your bus fare, then they started to look like pretty damn big impediments. Anyone who said otherwise was probably a rich blond kid whose dad owned a studio or two.

Lanny had worked like a dog his whole life, giving them what they wanted, flirting with the women in the audience and batting his eyes at Vince like some goddamn ten-cent hooker. He couldn't throw it all away now. Not even for Vince. Not even for the only guy who respected him, the guy who'd cold-cocked a paying audience member because he'd insulted Lanny. The guy who'd committed murder to protect them both.

This time, the tears running down Lanny's face at the telethon weren't staged. When he spoke, he was asking Vince's forgiveness more than that precocious sick kid's. Lanny could make it without Vince. It wouldn't be the same, and it wouldn't be easy, but Lanny Morris was well accustomed to change and hard work. They were pretty much all he'd ever known. 

Love, on the other hand, was something that had never come into his world. He couldn't let it start now.


End file.
